Test devices for components of integrated circuits are necessary in order to be able to test the quality and functionality of the integrated circuits under extreme operating conditions after completion of the components. For this purpose, a matching potted test receptacle has heretofore been made available for each circuit type, which test receptacle cannot be adapted to small series because of its compactness. Consequently, for each new circuit type series, it is necessary to design a corresponding compact, fully potted test receptacle, the utility of which, particularly in the case of small series, is exhausted after a short time in service.